Our Little Secret
by sexy blue eyed devils
Summary: Lady has an on going fling with one of our lucky half-devils..but, shhhh, it's a secret.
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey just some drabble that I was thinking of. Had to put it on paper.. This is from Lady's pov. Hope you enjoy it ^_^

We had been doing this thing for about seven months now. Its funny, I never thought I'd lose my virginity to a demon, well a half-devil. Especially _him._ I'm sitting here in the office with my feet propped up on an old oak desk, waiting for him to come back from his mission. Hopefully, he'll be show up before his brother does.

_The desk_. It still makes me blush every time I think of what we did on it. We have had sex all over this dilapidated place; the office, kitchen counter, laundry room, shower, the back porch... The first time he took me was on this desk. I couldn't show my face here for weeks because of it. Not because I was embarrassed, but every time I saw his brother with his feet propped up on it, oblivious to the lustful act that had happened there, I would turn beet red. And heaven forbid _he_ was there. I couldn't ever look at him without wanting to crawl all over him.

Wait. You didn't think I was talking about Dante, did you? Please, the only thing that walking erection would ever get out of me is a hole in the head. Vergil on the other hand, could have anything he wanted.

Well, speak of the devil…

Vergil walked in worse for wear. He had a slight limp when he entered the shop, his hair was in disarray and he had some kind of nasty looking substance splattered all over him. I watched him wince slightly as he took off his coat.

"Hi handsome." I said trying to suppress a giggle. He looked at me like, 'ha ha very funny' and went to hang up his coat. After examining it he thought better of it and draped it over his arm.

Holy cow did he stink. "Ew, Vergil. What did you get into? I said as I plugged my nose.

He gave me a devious grin, mischief dancing in his eyes. "I haven't been in anything…yet." His fingers traced over my booted foot as he walked into the next room. If he didn't smell like a compost heap, I'd have be on him in a heartbeat.

He striped off his vest as he walked up the stairs. I swear he was doing it on purpose. "Do you need any help?" I called after him.

"No. I will be down in a minute." He paused on the stairs and looked over his shoulder. "Would you like to play pool later?" I felt a knot in my stomach at his words. That pool table has seen a lot of playing that did not involve pool. I blushed feverishly. He chuckled and continued up the stairs.

It was still a wonder to me how we had gotten this far. I always thought of him as Dante's arrogant, insulting, ass of an older brother. Oh I'm not knocking it, trust me.

It all started when we were on a job together. We had run into an infestation of demons, when we got split up. I guess Vergil had finished off his horde and had come back to find me (and yes I'll admit this) in a little over my head. I had just fired a round from Kalina Ann into a group when I felt a sudden rush of air from behind me. I turned to see Vergil standing there with a pained expression on his face and an extremely large weapon sticking out of his chest. Yamato fell from his hand. His blood stained lips parted as he said, (and I wish I could have laughed because under normal circumstances it would have been really funny) "This is what it must feel like to be Dante." Of all the times to finally get a sense of humor. He jerked backwards as the beast behind him tried to dislodge its weapon. I made quick work of that piece of shit and returned my attention to Vergil.

He was sitting on his knees trying to control his breathing. It didn't escape me that he had just saved my life. I knelt in front of him, he looked up at me with those damn cerulean blue eyes and smirked. I guess my eyes had grown a bit too large for my face. "What do you need me to do?" He was losing a lot of blood.

"You have to remove it slowly and not all at once. I am not healing as fast as I usually do right now." His voice was so soft and calm. He didn't even sound like he was in pain. So that is how it was for two hours. I'd pull, he'd heal, then he'd tell me when he was ready for me to pull some more. He seemed like he was doing alright until that final pull. It made a sickening squelching sound. Then he gasped and fell over unconscious.

When he came to, his head was in my lap and I was stroking his hair. "Lady," he whispered. I looked down at him. "To your left." I had been keeping straggling demons at bay, no doubt attracted by the smell of his blood. He shuddered and closed his eyes as I continued to pet his hair. It was so soft, like kitten fur. I studied his face. Every curve and line was like he was carved out of marble, flawless. He had long eyelashes. I had never really noticed before. Of course we had never been in this position before either.

He shuddered again, took a deep breath and attempted to sit up.

Wait. That was the second time he had done that when my fingers brushed his ear. Son-of-a, Oh I got you now you damn devil. It is soooo on.

He had healed completely by the time we had stepped into the shop. It was late and Dante was no where to be found. Probably at Love Planet again. We hadn't spoken too much on the way home. It was almost an awkward silence. But Vergil was always kinda quiet anyway.

I unloaded my guns and ammo and set them on the coffee table. I had to say something. This silence was killing me.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Saving my life." I turned and he was right there. It startled me since I wasn't expecting him to be that close. His eyes burned with such intensity as he looked down at me, I thought I would catch on fire. I blushed. "You didn't have to do that." I whispered as he stepped closer. One hand reaching around for my waist.

"Yes. I did." His voice was like velvet, dark and seductive. As he leaned forward his name left my lips. "Mary." his breath ghosted across my mouth. My given name had never sounded so sweet. That first kiss was tender, needy and passionate all in one.

My knees went weak. He hoisted me up so my legs wrapped around his waist. Our hands seeking out every bit of skin we could find. He kissed my neck and tugged at the bottom of my shirt. "Take this off, before I do." I have never unbuttoned my shirt so fast in my life. I threw it to the ground as he dipped his head down nuzzling the top of my breasts. Slipping the strap from my shoulder, he pulled my bra down far enough to reveal my nipples. He drew one into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue. My hands ran threw his hair and I pulled him closer. A loud moan left my throat. I could feel him smirking against my skin as he switched to the other one.

He brought me to the desk and set me down. I pulled at the zipper on his vest as we continued our fervent lip lock. I ran my hands over his chest and taunt abs. _He is made out of marble. _He pushed me back on the desk and brought my hands over my head. Slowly he kissed his way down my chest, licking and nipping here and there, stopping when he got to my skirt. He stripped me bare so quickly I squealed. His hungry eyes devoured my nakedness. He leaned over and kissed my stomach, parting my thighs as he went lower.

"Wait." He looked up at me and could see the panic in my eyes. He knew. He wasn't stupid.

His eyes were warm and beguiling. "If you don't like it, tell me to stop," his tongue darted out and lapped at me, "and I will." I gasped, he took it as a sign to continue.

He truly does have a devils tongue. He brought me to ecstasy over and over. I screamed his name so many times my throat was raw. I was drunk on sensual satisfaction. Closing my eyes, I willed myself to breath normally again. I felt him pull me closer to the edge of the desk.

"Oh no my dear, you cant go to sleep just yet. We have only begun."

My eyes popped open as he undid his pants and released his hardened length. He stroked it a couple of times slowly. His eyes never leaving mine, my cheeks were on fire. _My God, am I really about to do this? With Vergil?_

Sensing my apprehension, he leaned over me and kissed me affectionately. Pulling back to look me in the eyes, "Mary, I promise I'll be gentle and I wont do anything you don't want, but if you really don't want to do this, then we don't have to." That was all I needed. At that moment I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything in my entire life. I kissed him voraciously as I pulled him closer, and he proceeded to take my virginity.

It was the most heavenly sinful experience I have ever had. He was so gentle and loving, yet passionate and fierce. He let me set the pace, telling him to move faster or harder. I cant believe that was _me_ being so demanding. And oh, how he left me wanting more.. Damn devil, turned me into a freakin' addict.

Speaking of which, where is he anyway? He better not have fallen asleep.

So low and behold, here he is, the eldest son of Sparda passed out on his bed, still in his towel. It looked like he only meant to sit down for a minute since his legs were still hanging off the bed.

I smiled wickedly to myself. Perfect. I took my boots off so I wouldn't wake him. I crawled over top of him, careful not to put all of my weight on him. Vergil had his head slightly tilted to the side. _Oh this is gonna be too easy. _

Licking the outer shell of his ear, I whispered his name. I took the fleshy part of his lobe in my mouth, I sucked on it lightly. He moaned and tried to turn his head. "um-mm", I bit down, he hissed and tried turning his head again. When he did I shot my fingers up to caress the skin behind his other ear. _Who knew this big bad ass's weakness was his sensitive ears? _He tried to lean his head into his shoulder to make me stop, which increased my assault on the other ear. _Gotcha,_ I giggled.

"Ahh…dammit woman, stop it." He whined.

I giggled, "What you cant take a little teasing?" and licked his ear again.

He grabbed a hold of my hips and pulled me down onto his lap. I could feel how hard he was beneath me. He gave a slight thrust upward, "I don't know, can you?"

There was a playful danger in his eyes, and God did it turn me on.

"I've gone and don't it, haven't I?"

"Yes. Yes you have."

'Bring it." I whispered against his lips.

He growled and flipped us over, tossing me further up on the bed. He crawled up over me, pinning me down. His hair hung down in his eyes, but I could still see the fire burning in them. It made me wet. I swept his hair back so I could see him better (plus he looked like Dante and that just wouldn't do).

"You have been a very naughty girl Mary." he cooed as he licked my jaw line. _Oh shit!_ I knew where he was going.

"Noooooo." I squealed and tried to protect that area, but he was too fast.

"Oh, yes." He licked and nipped at the crook of my neck, making me moan and squirm.

'Vergil stop, please."

"Are you going to do that again?" he breathed against my skin.

"Maybe."

He sucked at my neck harder.

"Ok, no!" I surrendered. "Will you just fuck me already?"

He raised an eyebrow, a small smile played across his lips, "Eager, are we?"

He sat me up and with one clawed finger cut my shirt and my bra right down the middle.

"Hey!" I protested.

He gave me a haughty look. "You were the one who _demanded_ that I fuck you _now_. I am just trying to help you get undressed."

"You didn't have to rip my bra." I huffed.

"I'll buy you a new one. Shall we continue?"

"Yes!" the mere thought of Vergil at Victoria's Secret was enough for me to let it go.

He carefully and slowly undid my pants, until I smacked his hands away. _Smart ass!_ I practically ripped the pants off of me. "Oh, so its ok when you do it?"

He smirked, grabbed my ankles and pulled me toward him. Playtime was clearly over. He settled over me, claiming my lips in a steamy kiss. I tangled my fingers in his hair, grazing the spot behind his ear again. A low growl left his throat. He entered me in one swift motion and began a steady pace. Throwing one of my legs over his shoulder and angling upward, he caused me to scream his name and grip his shoulders tightly.

"Faster, Oh God, faster!" he picked up the pace moaning softly.

It wasn't long before I came hard, screaming loud enough to wake the dead. I clenched down around him, his rhythm faltering slightly. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes trying to regain control. _I don't think so,_ I nibbled and sucked at his ear. He cursed, lost his rhythm completely and came with a loud groan.

He released my leg and I wrapped it around him. Panting, he brought his forehead to mine. "I thought you were going to behave?"

"I lied." I kissed his sultry lips.

He paused for a moment. "Good." he said smiling against my swollen lips.

"Just let me do it."

"I've got it. Just be patient."

"Will you put it in already?

"This would be a lot easier if you would stop squirming. Hold still."

_What the fuck did I walk into?_ Dante paused at the entrance to the back hallway. He could hear voices coming from the laundry room. He crept down the hall until he was outside the door.

"Ow Vergil, that hurt!"

"If you would be still it wouldn't hurt and we'd be done by now."

_No way!_ Dante covered his mouth and pushed the door open a little. His brother and Lady couldn't possibly be doing what he thought they were. He peeked in and saw Lady sitting on the dryer looking aggravated, while Vergil leaned over her intently staring at her blouse.

"Well?"

"I'm done. Next time take it off like I asked you to and we wont have this problem." Dante missed the wink he gave her.

"Thank you for fixing my button." she smiled sweetly. As she jumped off the machine, she took the needle and thread from his nimble fingers and put them back in the sewing kit.

"Dante are you going to stand at the door all day?" Vergil said in a monotone voice.

"Did you need to do some laundry?" Lady asked.

"Umm, yeah. Actually I do." He said sheepishly.

"Why were you peeking though the door? What did you think we were doing in here.?" Lady asked, arms across her chest.

"Uh, not what you guys were actually doing, that's for sure."

Vergil clicked his tongue, "Honestly Dante, grow up."

"Ok, ok…my bad. I'll go get my laundry." he said in mock surrender and left to go upstairs.

Lady whipped around and smacked Vergil's arm, "That was too close!"

Had Dante looked around the room he would have noticed articles of clothing and boots strewn everywhere. The fact that Vergil didn't even have his vest zipped up and that Lady's hair was a mess went completely unnoticed.

"Well just comply and I wont have to rip the buttons off your shirt." He said with a devilish grin and stepped closer.

"No! Don't look at me that way." She said as she tried to step back. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "Vergil he's coming back!"

He gave an exasperated sigh and released her. He turned to clean up their mess. "You know, he's still outside the door." he said casually.

A look of pure mortification crossed her face. "Are you serious?" she scream-whispered.

"No."

"God, I hate you!"

"That's not what you said 10 minutes ago."

She threw a sock at him and stomped out of the room mumbling to herself. "Infuriating ass devil! Where is my gun?"

Vergil chuckled lightly and continued to clean.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this was gonna be a one shot, but I thought what the hell, I got a couple more chapters in me. This is written from a third person perspective. Please read and review...gracias!

She lay there next to the sleeping devil admiring his breathtaking form. The curtains were open, letting the moonlight into caress his flawless pale skin. His hair splayed out on the pillow and hung in his eyes. She brushed his hair back, careful not to wake him. He was the picture of serenity when he was sleeping. She traced the sharp line of his nose with the tip of her finger, bringing it down to run over his lush lips. She gasped when they parted and his tongue darted out to lick at her finger.

"I thought you were sleeping." Lady said softly.

Vergil cracked his eye open shifting it to look at her. "It's hard to sleep when someone is playing with your face." He turned towards her and pulled her close. Tucking her head under his chin. "Why are you not sleeping?" He whispered while slowly running his fingers up and down her spine.

That was a good question. She shrugged, "Just couldn't sleep." The truth of the matter was she wasn't sure about a few things that involved their relationship and it was keeping her awake. _Relationship?_ When did that word enter the equations? They had been friends with benefits for a little over a year now and had even agreed that they were better off staying that way since neither was the emotionally involved type. So why did this start to feel like something more? When did she start having feelings for Vergil?

Over the last couple of months they had begun sneaking away to spend a couple of days locked up in a hotel room, like they were now, rather than risk getting caught by someone. I.e. Dante. _Honestly, we are both adults here. So why keep it a secret? Who cares what others would think? _

"Something is bothering you. Tell me." he spoke into her hair.

She shook her head, kissed his chest. "Its nothing, go back to sleep." She snuggled closer to him.

Something was bothering Vergil too. But it wasn't quite the same; well at least he didn't think it was. He was getting attached to Lady. He had never been an emotional person, so he couldn't place what he was feeling and he was fairly sure he didn't liked it. He found that he missed Lady's company when she was gone for extended periods of time. And that he had started making excuses to be near her. That was problem number one. Problem number two, was that this tryst they were having had woken something on his demon side. He had a fierce need to protect her from everything and to claim her as his own. _Claim her?_ His eyes flew open and he went still. _This is not good. _He refused to believe that his demon side was seeking out a mate._ I am over thinking this. It is just unexplained human emotion, nothing more. _Seemingly comforted by this lie, he released the breath he had been holding.

She felt him tense and then slowly breathe again. _Wonder if he's thinking the same thing?_

"Vergil?"

"Hmm?"

What are we doing?"

"We are laying in bed."

Lady rolled her eyes, _Master of the obvious._ "I got that. But what are _we_ doing? Are we, I don't know, trying to be a couple?" she was almost afraid to ask at the fear of being rejected.

He looked down at her, into her bright bi-colored eyes. Confusion and hopefulness flashed behind them. "I'm not sure. Is that something you would want?"

"I don't know. I mean, we kinda got a good thing going now, right? What if we mess it up?" She ran her fingers across his cheek and down to his lips where he kissed them lightly.

"Good point. But what if it's better? Never know unless we take that chance. Maybe, we should take some time to think about it." He ran his fingers through her hair, across her shoulder, down her side, to rest at the small of her back. "But tonight, lets just enjoy each other before we try to complicate things."

Lady snuggled closer to him and pressed a tender kiss to his mouth, "Ok."

Lady stretched and smiled as the sun warmed her skin. She rolled over towards where Vergil was laying. And her smile grew wider. He wasn't there, but in his place was a single red tulip. She hated roses, said they were too cliché. But she absolutely loved tulips. Next to the flower was a neatly folded note.

_Lady,_

_I hope you enjoy the tulip. It was the only one I could find. Unfortunately, I must spend time with Dante today. He has been complaining about the lack of 'brotherly bonding' . Hopefully, this bonding will not end in his untimely death, as I know you are fond of him. I want you to think about what we talked about last night and know that whichever way you wish to pursue this is alright with me. _

_By the way, breakfast will be there at 10 sharp._

_~Vergil_

She looked at the clock- 9:50 a.m. "Guess I should get dressed. Oh my G-." she covered her mouth with her hands and began to giggle. Every open surface in the room was covered with tulips of all colors. She looked down at the note still giggling and flipped it over. At the very bottom of the page was one line. _"So, I found a few more.." _

Vergil looked down at his phone and a picture of brightly colored tulips popped up. He smiled to himself and tucked the phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Dante asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"No one you need to concern yourself with brother. Are you ready yet? Honestly, I don't know why we set a particular time to leave when you are always late." Vergil said in a bored tone, as he looked at his nails .

"Alright, alright, stop your bitching. The question is, are you ready?"

The elder twin rolled his eyes. "Yes, for the last hour. Where are we going anyway? If it involves stripers, I'm not going." he said as he lounged in the leather chair in Dante's room.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Vergil stood up to leave. "Ok, ok. Its not a strip club. Sure couldn't hurt you to get laid once in a while though." He said with a lopsided grin.

_Oh if you only knew, little brother. _His phone buzzed. It was Lady telling him to have fun and to not go home with any skanks or she'd kill him.

He sent her a message back: "Aww, you do care. Dante says I need to get laid. What are you doing later?"

"Ha ha…he's a dick. You, if you act right."

He slid the phone back in his pocket. "Oh for the love of everything decent in the world, are you ready yet?"

"Dude, I'm fixing my hair." Dante leaned back so he could see Vergil out of the bathroom door.

"…." Vergil gave him a 'are you fucking serious?' look.

Dante grinned widely, "I'm just fucking with ya, lets go."

They stumbled in around three in the morning. Dante was a complete train wreck. They were both drunk, but Dante was definitely worse off.

"Verge, Verge, Verge…hey Verge I love you man." Dante slurred as Vergil tried to get him in the door. He had been saying that the entire trip home.

"Shh…You'll wake up Lady. I love you too, now be quiet." He remembered the last time they woke Lady up. They had come home from a job arguing about something. A very disgruntled Lady came down the stairs with guns blazing.

"Hey, next time we should invite her out. She would have so much fun. She needs to loosen up too, ya know. Wanna make pancakes? I'm starving." Dante stumbled into the kitchen.

"No, no pancakes. We stopped twice for you to eat on the way home. Let's just go to bed." Vergil was trying to pull Dante towards the stairs when he lost his grip and they both fell in a heap to the floor. They started laughing hysterically, as drunks do, until they heard Lady coming down the stairs.

'Oh now you've done it. You woke her up?"

"Me? If you didn't pull on me we wouldn't have fell-fallen-fell, we wouldn't be on the floor."

"Will you two chuckle heads shut up!" She looked like she was going to eat them alive.

"He started it." They said in unison.

"I just wanted pancakes."

"You're too drunk to make pancakes. You'll burn the house down,"

"No I wont."

"Don't you two even start!" Lady fumed. Honestly, she was quite amused by this spectacled, but they did wake her up and that pissed her off.

"But Lady, I'm hungry." The younger twin gave her puppy dog eyes.

It didn't work. "Go to bed Dante, now."

"Fine, you're so mean." He pouted and stepped over Vergil to get to the stairs. "I changed my mind. I don't want her coming out with us next time." He whispered down to Vergil and stomped up the stairs.

She scowled after Dante. She only had on a tank top and some boy shorts but she looked extra fierce as she stood there with her hands on her hips. Then she turned her gaze downward. "You."

Vergil's eyes widened a bit, "Me?"

"Yes you. Are you drunk?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes. I'm a little, no, I'm a lot drunk. Are you mad that we woke you up, because I tried to get him to be quiet but he wouldn't- he ate twice." She couldn't help but smile at him. She had never seen Vergil drunk before and it was kinda funny. Evidently alcohol makes him chatty. "-and wow, you look really hot. Um, I'm- I'm gonna shut up now."

"Come on, up you go." she helped him up the stairs and to his room. They paused outside the door, hearing Dante retching in his bathroom.

"I told him not to eat tacos and ice cream." Vergil said with disgust.

Lady opened his door and he followed her in. She helped him get undressed and in the bed. As she went to leave she felt his fingers brush hers. "Stay."

She looked at his angelic face, "Your drunk."

"I know. Just stay til I fall asleep then you can go." Good grief, could he be anymore pitiful.

Sighing, "Scoot over. No funny business." she crawled into the bed next to him.

"Guess I didn't act right tonight, huh?" he said slowly as he started to drift off to sleep.

She pulled him close and played with his hair. "No, not tonight sweetness." He sighed heavily and was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. _Mmm, coffee._ She wandered downstairs to see Vergil standing at the counter nursing a hangover and a cup of coffee. He was wearing blue jeans that hung low on his hips and nothing else. His hair looked like he stuck his finger in a light socket. It was everywhere.

She stifled a giggle. "Good morning sunshine!"

He growled over his cup and turned to make her one.

"So, how are you going to get back at him?" she asked as she took the cup.

"I'm going to make all of his favorite food and enjoy eating it while he gets sick." He smirked. "I believe I will start with pancakes." He had made a full breakfast and insisted she eat. He grabbed a plate full of pancakes, drowning them in syrup, before heading for the stairs.

"Have fun!" Lady called after him.

"Oh, I fully intend too."

He really wasn't a fan of pancakes, but today he was going to love them. He sat on the edge of Dante's bed and proceeded to eat them. "Mmm, you know Dante, you should really come downstairs and have some of these pancakes. They are amazing." Vergil taunted as he shoved another bite in his mouth.

Dante cracked one eye open, he knew Vergil was there. He could smell the maple syrup coming off the plate. It made him nauseous. He groaned, "I think I'm gonna pass bro."

Vergil held the plate near Dante's head. "Are you sure? They are delicious. Here, have a bite."

Dante flew from the bed and into the bathroom. Vergil could hear tell tale signs of his brother getting sick. "Hmm, these are quite good."

Mission accomplished he went back down stairs grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Well done." Lady smiled.

"Why thank you. I can't wait for dinner", he smirked. "I'm making pizza."

"You truly are the devil." she laughed.

"If the shoe fits." He shrugged.

Lady looked at him hard, suppressing a grin she pointed to his chest. "What is that?"

He looked down at his chest and sighed. "That, is the other reason I am going to make Dante's life hell today. And maybe tomorrow as well."

She walked up to him and ran her fingers over the little metal piercing running through his left nipple. He hissed, "It's still sensitive." He had what, for Vergil, would be considered a pouty face. "Go ahead and laugh. Get it out of your system." she burst out laughing. "Aww, its cute. How did you let Dante talk you into this?"

"It's not cute. It's painful. And I lost a bet." He mumbled.

"And what was the bet?" She raised a brow.

"I don't even remember I was so intoxicated. If he won, I would get my nipple pierced, If I won, he would go get his cock pierced. Either way it was a bad idea.: He scowled. "He wonders why we don't bond more often."

She stared at him mortified.

"What? I didn't come up with the terms of the bet."

"Yeah, but you agreed to them."

"I was drunk. I didn't say it was a good idea."

Lady shook er head at him, then smiled deviously. "Well, I like it." He raised a brow. "It kinda gives you a dangerous look," She shrugged as she came closer.

He looked at her deadpanned. "It took a nipple piercing for you to figure out that I'm dangerous?"

She flicked it, "I meant in the bedroom.

He hissed and covered it with his hand. "Keep that up and your not allowed to touch it anymore."

He smacked her ass as she turned to walk away.

"Demon."

"Witch."

She opened her mouth to retort when the phone rang. She glared at him and went to answer it. "Devil May Cry…yes…yes…"

Vergil came up behind her and latched on to her neck. She gasped as he slid one hand up under her shirt and the other into her panties. "Vergil, what are you doing? Stop it!" she said as she covered the phone.

"I thought it was rather obvious what I was doing," he whispered in her ear before biting down lightly.

She was trying her best to suppress the moans that were dying to escape her throat. "No…Yes!. We can do that..oh God..what type?"

He turned her towards him and went to his knees. 'No, don't you dare.' she mouthed.

He cocked his head to the side, raised a brow and gave her the most seductively wicked grin he could muster. He ran his fingers along the inside of her panties around her inner thighs. Lady tried grabbing his hands to stop him. He moved them quickly to her waistline and pulled them down before spreading her legs.

"Oh my God! No, I'm fine. W-what was the address? Oh fuck…what? No that's not too far. Damn devil!" She panted.

He got up and sat in Dante's chair, pulling her into his lap and onto his hardened length." Lady let out a loud moan as she began to ride him. She forgot about the phone in her hand until she heard a voice on the other end. "What-when are we coming? Shit, any minute now." Vergil took the receiver from her hand and threw it back onto the hook.

"You are so fucking evil." she panted as he sucked at her nipple.

"Yes, but you like it."

Lady moaned louder when he gave a quick thrust up. She tangled her fingers in his hair and held him to her chest. "Oh God, I love you."

"What was that?" he asked looking up at her.

"I said, I love it when you do that." she said quickly and smothered him with a kiss. She rode him hard, hoping he would forget what she just said, if he even heard it. They both came simultaneously and sat panting at each other.

She spoke first. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I was feeling dangerous." She smacked him and he chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Lady was doing her best to keep herself busy and away from Vergil. She couldn't believe she said she loved him! She needed to be sure that she actually did and that it wasn't something uttered in the throws of passion. She had told him a couple of days later that it would be a good idea to keep their arrangement the way it was. He agreed that it was for the best, although she swore she saw something flash across his eyes. She couldn't be sure since he was so good at controlling his emotions. Maybe she made it up hoping to see something there.

She was sitting outside currently trying to busy herself by cleaning her bike. She paused for a moment and sighed. _I don't want to be in love with him. Do I? No, I don't. He did say he was alright with this relationship either way. But then he agreed to just keep it the way it is. I am so confused. Do I really wanna take it there? It will only complicate everything. _She scowled and picked up the sponge to continue cleaning. _Then why cant I stop thinking about him? Damn devil!_

Lady didn't realize that she was being watched. Vergil stood on the roof of the shop trying his best to clear his head of her, when she decided to clean her bike. _But of course._

When she had told him they were better off keeping things how they were, he agreed but didn't expect to feel, sadness? He let that emotion slip out momentarily and he cursed himself for it. He unconsciously rubbed his chest, while watching her. His heart felt heavy. He recognized it, though it had taken some time. He swore he would never feel it again. He had to get out of here. Had to rebuild that wall again. _How the hell did she get in? _He teleported off the roof to the street below, heading away from the shop.

:Hey where you at?

:Hello?

:Ok, are you trying to piss me off? Why are you ignoring me?

:Are you ok?

:Call me, we need to talk.

She hadn't seen or heard from Vergil in three days, neither had Dante.

"Why are you so worried? He'll be back." Dante shrugged.

Her phone buzzed and she almost jumped out of her skin.

:Can't talk right now. Be home in a few days. -V

:Are you ok? I'm worried about you.

:Don't be, I'm fine. Be home soon.

She bit her lips, deciding whether or not to send her next message.

:Miss you

She chewed on her thumb waiting. It took him a few minutes to respond.

_Damn it all to hell. _Just when he thought he reigned in his emotions, she had to go and say that, making his heart skip a beat. He scowled. This was harder than he thought. _Damn infernal woman!_

:I miss you too..

She felt so giddy at those four tiny words. Lady's whole face lit up. She was so lost in her own little world she forgot Dante was in the room.

"Uh-oh, someone's in love."

Her face dropped. "What? What are you talking about? No, I'm not."

"Mmm-hmm, keep telling yourself that babe. So who is it? Do I know him? Or her?" He said as he took a bit of pizza.

"Dante you are such a perv! What is wrong with you?" She jumped up off the couch and stormed upstairs.

Everyone was asleep when Vergil came in. Quietly, he warded the doors again, took off his boots and hung up his jacket. He stopped in his room long enough to deposit Yamato on the bed.

She was sleeping so peacefully he almost didn't want to disturb her. He sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her cheek lightly. Lady turned into his touch. "Vergil" she sighed still asleep. A small smile tugged at his lips. He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, then her nose, then her lips. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer.

He licked her lips seeking entry. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in dominating the kiss, leaving her breathless. He explored her mouth hungrily, breaking apart only for air.

"Where were you?" She whispered as she curled her fingers in his hair.

"No where important. I just needed to think." He said as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

She brought him into a passionate kiss. "Don't leave again."

He kissed along her jaw line to her ear. "I wont."

Lady tugged at his vest. Vergil stood and undressed, looking into her heterochromatic eyes. His eyes were so beguiling, Lady swore she would drown in them. He crawled into bed and settled over her. He ran his fingers across her cheek, down her slender neck, to tracing the swells of her breasts at the top of her shirt, he glanced at it- his shirt. Smiling he unbuttoned it slowly. Lady shivered every time his fingers brushed her skin. He sat back and gazed down at her. Blue was definitely her color. He pulled the shirt from her shoulders, her nipples responding to the brush of fabric across the sensitive buds. He reached for her panties, she lifted herself up slightly so he could remove them. Vergil ran his hands over her shapely legs. She looked so beautiful laid out before him. A slight blush coloring her cheeks. His eyes drinking her in. Mapping out every curve and contour, every scar. He traced his fingers over a few of them on her stomach. Her breath hitched, back arching into his touch.

He came to rest on top of her, taking in the softness of her skin. He whispered against her lips, "Do you know how incredibly beautiful you are?" before delving into her delectable mouth. He couldn't get enough of how sweet she tasted. He brought her hand down between them. Lady blushed a deeper red and took him in her hand. "Do you want me?" Vergil husked against her neck, as he kissed lightly.

"Yes" she panted. She stroked him a couple of times, eliciting a moan from his sinful lips. She placed him at her opening and wrapped one leg around him guiding him as he pushed inside her. He started a slow rhythmic pace. Lady rolled her hips in time with his thrusts. She ran her hand down Vergil's back, feeling tone muscles work under pale skin, before coming to rest on his backside encouraging him to go deeper.

Lady screamed his name as she came. He silenced her cry with a breathtaking kiss. Vergil brought her arms up over her head, intertwining their fingers. He needed to feel as much of her skin on his as possible. He was completely enthralled. She could have been the succubus there to steal his soul and he would have gladly given it to her.

Lady closed her eyes. This was too much. She knew she loved him and she could see that he cared about her to some degree too. She had never felt this way before and she was terrified. But the way he made love to her set her soul on fire. She didn't realize that she had been crying until she felt him brush away her tears. "Lady, look at me." His voice was soft and yearning. She opened them to be greeted with the bluest eyes filled with warmth and tenderness.

She crashed her lips against his as they fought for dominance. She rolled him over, straddling him. Breaking the kiss she sat up. Placing her hands on his abs, kneading the flesh beneath her, she began rocking her hips back and forth in a slow seductive motion.

Vergil moaned her name and placed his hands on her hips, still letting her be in control. She panted and moaned wantonly above him. Throwing her head back she let out a sharp cry as she came for him a second time, tears continuing to run down her cheeks. Vergil sat up holding Lady tightly. He gave a couple of deep thrusts before spilling his seed inside her.

They stayed in their embrace for several minutes. She with her head buried in the side of his neck and him caressing her back. He could feel the wetness from her tears on his neck. Vergil pulled her away enough to cradle her face in his hands. He wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs. His eyes questioning why she was still crying.

She smoothed the hair back away from his face. "Don't ask. I'm ok. Promise." He searched her eyes carefully, afraid he had hurt her somehow. Slowly he laid back with her. Pulling the covers up over them he curled protectively around her. She kissed the arm that was holding her to him. "Are you going to stay with me tonight?" she asked shyly.

He inhaled the scent of her hair. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes."

"Then I will stay."

She smiled and snuggled into his warm embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Lady nestled closer to the warm body next to her. Feeling his chest rise and fall with every steady breath he took. She listened to the sound of Vergil's heart beating and smiled to herself. She could stay like this forever. They really did need to talk, but she supposed it could wait a little longer.

She opened her eyes and looked down the plains of his chiseled chest and taught abs. The covers had conveniently slipped down in the middle of the night. She ran her hand lightly over his stomach and up his chest to his left nipple. His piercing was taunting her, she just had to touch it. She rubbed her index finger over it a couple of times making it hard.

"Are you having fun?" his sleepy voice drifted down to her.

Lady smiled. "Mmm-hmm."

"Hey Lady!" Dante shouted up the stairs.

"Oh shit! What is he doing up so early?" Lady panicked as she scurried off the bed. She could hear Dante coming up the stairs.

"Actually, its 11 o'clock." Vergil said as Lady picked his clothes and threw them at him.

"Don't just sit there, hid!" She pulled on her robe quickly.

Vergil rolled his eyes. "Ill do you one better. Just stall him and don't let him in. He'll smell me." And just like that he was gone. Lady shuddered. She would never get use to that.

Dante knocked on her door. "Can I come in?"

She cracked the door. "I'm not dressed Dante."

"Yeah, I know. Can I come in?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"What do you want?" she huffed.

"Have you seen Verge? I saw his coat downstairs but I can't find him."

"Did you check his room?"

"Yeah, I just saw Yamato sitting on his bed." Dante sniffed the air. Leaned in toward her and sniffed at her. She pulled back.

"Well it sounds like his shower is running." She said trying to sound irritated. "Speaking of which, I'd like to get one. Bye Dante." She shut the door in his face.

Vergil came out of his room as Dante turned to knock on his door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

Dante rolled his eyes. "No shit Sherlock. Hope you handled whatever it was you needed to handle. We've got a couple of nasty infestations we need to take care of when Lady gets done."

"Excellent." Vergil said as he trotted down the stairs. "Are you hungry?"

"Is the pope catholic?"

Dante followed Vergil into the kitchen and watched him cook. Something was different about him, but he couldn't quite place it. "So what did you do when you were gone? Raise anymore towers?"

Vergil turned to glare at him. "Very droll Dante. I'm sure you would have heard about it if I did. I needed to think, that is all." He turned back to the counter.

"Think about what? You could have done that here."

Vergil brought a plate to the table and placed it before Dante. "Not the way you prattle on all the time. Eat."

After everyone was fed, Dante briefed them on the job. The three of them would split up and met back at the rendezvous point. That was the plan. But nothing ever goes according to plan.

Vergil slammed open the door to the shop. Walking past the old couch, he tossed Yamato onto it and continued into the kitchen. Lady hot on his tail, slammed the door shut. Setting Kalina Ann against the wall, she stomped into the kitchen after him. They had been arguing about her increasingly, according to Vergil, reckless behavior when confronting demons and knowing when to fall back and regroup.

"I don't understand what your problem is. Nothing happened." She shouted at him.

He was washing his face in the sink. Wringing his hands out, he wiped his face on the dish towel and threw it on the counter. "My problem is that you have no concern for your personal well being. You throw yourself into a cluster of demons without assessing the situation first." he chided.

"No one asked you for your opinion Vergil." She said as she got a bottle of water from the fridge. "I've been doing it this way for as long I've been hunting demons. I'm still here."

"For now. One day you're going to get in over your head and end up losing it. Oh wait, we've already been in that situation. Haven't we?" he said sarcastically.

She slammed the bottle down on the table. "I didn't ask you to step in, did I?"

"You are missing the point."

"And what would that be?" she fumed. "That I'm only human and too fragile to take care of myself?"

"Dammit Lady, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt!" His eyes widened at the realization of what he just said. He closed them tightly. _Shit._

"What?" He opened his eyes, they were filled with emotion he was unfamiliar with. Slowly he stepped back. "Wait, you love me?"

His eyes darted around the room. He glanced towards the couch. _Foolishness. _He scanned the kitchen again still backing up. "I shouldn't have said that."

"What are you looking for?" she said confused. "Where are you going? You can't just drop the L word and leave." She started towards him. The L word evidently triggered 'fight or flight' in Vergil. _Oh, no you don't._ She knew what he was about to do. "Hey it's ok." She reached him right when he started to fade out. Lady grabbed a hold of his jacket. "I love you too Vergil." He came back into focus.

"You can't Lady."

"Why not?"

"Take it back."

"You aren't making any sense."

"You have to take it back." he said, panic bleeding into his words.

"No, I wont take it back. I love you and you love me."

"If you love me, you will only get hurt." He had called Yamato to him and cast his senses out. He was afraid. Genuinely afraid.

She understood now. He didn't want her to love him because he was scared she would end up like his mother. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. Lady gazed into his pleading eyes with all the love she held just for him.

"Please don't do this." He whispered.

Lady leaned up and kissed him tenderly. "Vergil, I would rather take my chances and love you, than to go the rest of my life not loving you at all."

He took a deep breath and sighed. "You are asking a lot of me, Lady. I don't know if I can do this."

"It's all new to me too. Where is that confident devil that told me we'll never know unless we take that chance?" She smirked.

"You're not suppose to use my own words against me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, when someone tells you they love you, it's usually a happy occasion." She kissed the tip of his nose. "Do you think you could say it without sounding so angry?"

Vergil pulled Lady close so she was pressed tightly against him. He brushed his lips against hers. "I love you Lady." He kissed her adoringly and pulled back so he could see her. "Was that better?"

Lady smiled widely. "Yes, much better."

Dante kicked the door open to his shop and stomped in. He noticed Lady's rocket launcher by the door and Vergil's sword and coat laying in the hall.

"Hey thanks for waiting assholes!" he yelled, as he placed his twins down on his desk.

There was an unexpected loud moan from the kitchen, "Oh God, don't stop!"

"Lady?" He raised his eyebrows and tip toed towards the kitchen.

There was a muffled voice, then Lady screamed "Yes, fuck, yes!"

Dante tried to suppress his laughter. _Bout time she got laid._ He peeked his head around the corner, his eyes went wide as dinner plates. He did not expect to see his brother pounding his best friend into the wall. He went back around the corner, drawing his brows together, he poked his head back around. _Yeah, that's my uptight brother banging the hell out of a (whoa) very vocal Lady. _

_Hmm, I knew it. I knew I smelled him in her room. Dirty dog. _Dante resigned himself from getting into the kitchen anytime soon. "Might as well order some pizza."

It was quite amusing actually. Dante sat at his desk, wolfing down pizza listening to the occasional scream, crash and moan coming from the next room.

They leaned against the counter spent and panting heavily, when they heard clapping in the office.

"Bravo, bravo! That was quite a performance. Encore!" Dante cheered.

Vergil rolled his eyes. Lady was mortified. "He heard the whole thing?" she whispered.

"We were bound to get caught eventually." He shrugged.

She smacked at him. "Put me down, put me down!" Lady rushed to find all her clothes.

Vergil took a hold of her arm. "Hey."

She whipped her head toward him. "What?"

" I love you." He grinned and held out her panties.

"Oh, I hate you so much right now." She glared. Lady snatched her panties out of his hand and stomped upstairs.

He zipped up his pants. Picking up Yamato and his jacket he headed into the office.

"Thanks for tucking yourself back in. Damn bro, didn't know you had it in you." Dante teased as Vergil propped Yamato next to the couch and hung up his coat. "I just knew you guys were fucking around. I knew it! How long, huh? Since that time I caught you in the laundry room six months ago?"

Vergil sauntered over to the desk and picked up a slice of pizza. "I hope you washed your hands before you defiled my pie." Dante smirked.

The elder twin brought the slice to his mouth and gave Dante a sideways glance. "We fucked on your desk...numerous times." He took a bite as Dante gave him a look of horror. "And in your chair."

Dante scrambled to get out of his tainted seat. "Don't worry about the kitchen counters. I'll clean them up later." He gave Dante a devious smile and threw the slice back in the box, before heading in the direction of the stairs.

For the first time in his life, Dante wasn't hungry and completely at a lose for words.


End file.
